Never Let Go
by xxxstinaheartztwilightxxx
Summary: Bella's past leaves her broken, and in need of someone, anybody! On her darkest day, her savior with the green eyes stops her from her deepest desire, but will he be enough to save her from what she fears the most? HUMAN twilight. All original pairings. M for mature. R and R my lovelys xxx
1. Let Me Die, Soar High Into The Sky

_Bella's past leaves her broken, and in need of someone, anybody! On her darkest day, her savior with the green eyes stops her from her deepest desire, but will he be enough to save her from what she fears the most? HUMAN twilight. All original pairings. M for mature. R and R my lovelys xxx_

My first story in a while. :)

This is strictly human twilight and will not have much of Jacob in this story I believe (future could always change as Alice would say!) oh my god I'm lame. Well anyways my lovelys.. this has original pairings with the characters. My writing is basically mistake free (cough IB HONORS cough ENGLISH III STUDENT cough ahem*).

This is rated M for mature for suicidal themes, mild language, and possible lemons that could happen (not so graphic). I have been reading so much fanfic that I really haven't been able to post new stories but I'm in this one for the long run. Wish me luck and thanks to all that review 3

POV~Bella~

I was one step away from it all. The ocean breeze taunted me as it gave me gentle nudges forward; the smell of the seawater taunted my senses and invited me to join as it swayed to and fro. The crash of the waves brought back the sounds of the hits I endured by _him_ everyday for the past five years of my life. My instinct was kicking in and my body disconnected from my mind. Everything I have ever dreamt of is becoming a blissful reality. I have always wanted, no scratch that, _needed_ an escape, and what better opportunity than this? I have been waiting for this moment for so long, I still couldn't believe how close I was. Looking at my hand, I saw the burning piece of metal that eternally tied me to him. He made me wear it all this time and now it will no longer be a part of me. I tore the wretched thing off, tossing it into the ocean. I am free. My eyes shut at the next crash of waves, cutting off my life that I endured so long. Usually when I close my eyes, I see him overtaken with rage there at my bed when I have displeased him. He smacks me with who knows what, not satisfied until I have completely surrendered my soul and broken body to him. Strangely enough, all I saw was.. nothing. I knew what I had to do. I am free! The adrenaline coursed through my veins and I took my last step.

My high was snapped in half as a strong hand grabbed my arm. No! For once can I just escape the nightmare I have had to endure for so long? Was it too much to ask for poor old Bella, beaten, broken, and in shambles, to finally grasp her only desire to end her life and escape the abuse?

"Why would you try to jump?" said the smooth voice. The vibrations of his voice sent a shutter up my spine, but I was sure it was just the adrenaline creating my reactions and physical exhilaration. I couldn't begin to fathom the amount of emotional stress I was now experiencing as everything broke apart. My last chance: gone.

I whipped around growing with anger, festering pain boiled up in me that I have had to keep under control for too long. I could not emotionally or mentally contain any longer the pains I have bared that have made me the shell of a person I am today.

Bellowing at the top of my lungs, "Why did you stop me? Why must I always be stopped when I have already tasted the sweet freedom of death? Why can't I leave this nightmare? Couldn't you have let me be free at last?" I started to try to pull free and force myself off the cliff. This only made the stranger pull me in tighter; after all my struggling he kept me in a locked hug position, but this was certainly no hug. Imprisoned to my stranger and probably looking crazy with my constant thrashing and teary eyes, I finally laid the eyes upon.. him.

My heart, oh my poor old heart that has literally had to struggle every day enduring the pain I lived, skipped a beat. Or maybe it stopped all together. He had these entrancing green eyes, dark like a forest green but also light and innocent. The way the green captured the light from the sunset created reflections of gold, amber, and rose giving warmth and entrancement. His eyes were mostly alert though, but hey, I bet he has never had to act upon a suicidal person before in his life. His face was pure yet rough like the beaten-up rocks that waited my fall at the bottom of the ocean. I couldn't resist but touch his face, the way it was sculpted. My shaking hand connected with his angled jaw making my heart skip a beat again. I was sure to be dead soon if I wasn't already. His mess of bronzy-brown hair looked untamable and sexy. He looked at me as I looked at him. Nothing else mattered except I was in the arms of this beautiful godlike-being that has finally torn down my walls and let me feel something other than pain.

He stroked my cheek with his thumb after he realized I wasn't going anywhere, but ouch. I flinched as he touched the newest and freshest of my bruised and probably broken face. A look of sadness, then anger, sympathy, and love flashed across his face. Wait, did I say love? Yep I officially have gone crazy. My head started pounding furiously.

My beautiful stranger finally answered my outburst with a simple, "It will be okay." He gave me a sad crooked smile, one that took the breath out of me, literally.

At that moment, my legs gave out and all went black.

How was that opening? Short but captivating I hope! Please ohh pleassseee review, it would mean the world to mean. Edward POV coming next chapter which will probably be a lot longer since he won't be blacking out mysteriously too. Spoiler alert or just pointing out the obvious? Wondering what's going on in his mind? hmmm...


	2. Broken Angle

Here as promised! Next chapter to N.L.G. and a much longer one :) Enjoy and review! 3

~ xxxstinaheartztwilightxxx

* * *

POV ~Edward~

Never before had I imagined I meet an angel, especially one so broken and bruised. Just a few days ago I had agreed to go on this camping trip with Emmett.

_"Eddie, Eddie, Edddddiiieeee, EDDIE!" shouted a giant figure next to my bed, hovering over my face. I disgruntled and unpleased with this wake up call flip over and cover my head with my pillow as a last ditch effort to continue my blissful sleep. I had a beautiful dream about this girl; I could not put a name or face to her. Okay, I know it sounds weird, but I have a feeling that I must know this girl. All I remember strangely enough was her intoxicating scent of freesia flowers and sweet ripe fruit. Now I'm just getting weird. _

_The figure, which could only be the infamous Emmett, picked me up. I flailed around. _

_"Hey! Put me down, Emmett! That's not fair." He finally set me down back on my bed and I groaned with annoyance. He thought it was probably about him picking me up, but after rooming with this guy for a year now, I only expected that and more. I was actually annoyed about the interruption of my dream, but I wouldn't tell him that. He plopped down next to me._

_"Sorry man, but it was this or grab the tray of ice cubes and pour it on top of you." He gave me his devilish grin. "But seriously bro, I want to go camping this weekend and you are going to come with me. You're going to need to pack now if we are getting there in time to fish and catch our dinner like true men" With that he gave a King Kong pounding on his chest only to emphasize his reasons. "You'll also need a..."_

_"Hold it man! I never said yes, I could have plans." I stood up, stretching out my back and heading to the bathroom. _

_"Well do you have plans?" He followed like a lost puppy. At this point I gave up._

_"No."_

_"Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner! Pack your bags Eddie boy and we will head out on our journey to the forests of La Push in Forks." He bounced around my room like a child on sugar infused with crack. Wait, did he say Forks?_

_"Emmett, Forks is a small nobody town that doesn't exist. Why there?" I got out my toothpaste and toothbrush from the top drawer._

_"Like I said, we are going to be true men of the woods. Don't doubt me on this one Eddie." I turned the water on. At this point, I really hope I'm not making a huge mistake._

_"Fine." He started out of my room rambling about what to pack, but honestly I wasn't going to listen. "Oh, and don't call me Eddie!" The absolute worst name someone could ever be called was Eddie. God damn the nickname Shelly Herbershmiel started in third grade at the kickball field. Emmett was my friend then. To this day, I regret playing kickball. Can't do anything about it now when I'm twenty-six. I started to pack my things in my room after my personal hygiene level was at least acceptable. I daydreamed the entire time about the mystery girl that haunted my mind with her beautiful presence._

When we made it to the forests of La Push, it was okay. We went fishing, hiking, and Emmett even caught a rabbit. Emmett fell in a stream when he tried to show off his "skills" by jumping rock to rock. Eventually we set up camp for the night, enjoying rabbit stew and grilled fish. Emmett turned on the radio and everything was okay, but I couldn't stop thinking about my dreams.

Emmett paused his inhaling of the food for a second. "What's up? You look kind of out of it. In fact this entire trip it seemed like something was bugging you."

Looking at the fire I responded, "I think I just need some fresh air. I'll be back soon."

Emmett gave me a long look, but then accepted he wasn't getting any more information on the subject.

"Go ahead. Just watch out for the cliffs, they are a little further up the mountain to the east side." With that he started scarfing down more food and turned up the radio that sang in the otherwise quite afternoon.

I started up the hill, realizing I had about an hour until it got dark. Climbing over the dense forest was a little difficult, but eventually there was a clearing. The sound of the ocean was more prominent than ever. I must be at that ledge Emmett was talking about.

I got to the main border of the small clearing and saw... a figure? Walking closer I saw it was a girl, a little too close to the edge of the cliff for my likeness.

"Hello? Are you lost?" I called out cupping my hands around my mouth. I was a good thirty feet away from her still. No answer; maybe she couldn't hear because of the wind?

I jogged closer and noticed she threw something out into the ocean. Her long locks of brown wavy hair flowed in the wind. I heard her whisper something. Did she say free?

At this point I have reached the girl, but as I did, she took the slightest step out onto the cliff. Instincts took over me and I grabbed her arm. I looked at the fragile creamy skin that looked slightly blue. Maybe she fell down? I pulled her back slightly keeping my hand firm enough to keep her grounded.

"Why would you try to jump?" I asked with great concern. I really hope I didn't just stop a _suicide attempt_. Oh my god. A moment of realization hit me and sent shudders down my back. I gather she was going to end her life right in front of my very own eyes.

She then whipped back at me. That was the first moment I saw an angel. I saw an angel with bruises, cuts, and broken wings. Her beautiful eyes screamed anger and resentment at me, but at the same time said I'm lost. Her chocolate brown eyes melted into my soul and I knew she was the girl from my dream.

"Why did you stop me? Why must I always be stopped when I have already tasted the sweet freedom of death? Why can't I leave this nightmare? Couldn't you have let me be free at last!?" She trashed around after shouting at me. I only responded by bear-hugging her to keep her from jumping over that dreading cliff. She started to give up and finally looked me in the eyes.

Her body seemed to soften, hopefully because she realized she was now safe. My beautiful angel was now safe. I knew that I would help her no matter what. She was looking at me intensely. She pulled up a delicate hand. I stiffened at this and dared not to move. She placed her gentle hand on my face and I instantly softened into her palm. I found that she was now stable enough for me to let up enough hold to cup her soft cheek. Her scent overwhelmed me of delicate flowers.

I said to my angel, "It will be okay". I reassured her with a smile. I think I made her smile in return, but my eyes were probably fooling me. Suddenly her eyes rolled, and she turned limp in my arms.

Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit! She needs real help, and she needs it now. I swung up her dead weight into bridal style hold and darted through the forest faster than ever. In a record time, I flashed into camp startling Emmett to say the least.

"Who is..." I cut him off.

"No time for that. She needs medical help. Call 911 and let them know we are going to the hospital and they can meet up with us halfway. She fainted and is covered in cuts and bruises. She could be internally bleeding. Dammit Emmett! Get the phone." I started to freak out; my heart racing. Emmett scrambled up out of his lawn chair and grabbed his phone out of the tent. I set the girl down on a pile of blankets that we had in Emmett's jeep. I made sure she was safely in the backseat before dashing around camp picking up everything and loading it into the trunk. My mind couldn't keep up with my body. Emmett got off the phone and nodded at me. He helped me load up the last of the stuff, and finally we put out the fire.

Emmett jumped into the driver's seat and we set out of La Push. During the way I held my angel's hand as I sat with her propping her feat up with my lap in an effort to force blood back to her head. Every second dragged by as we sped down the road. In the corner of my eye, I saw the flashing red of the ambulance. Emmett skidded to the side and opened my door to help carry my angel out to the ambulance.

"Put her on the gurney here guys." We did as told.

"I'm a doctor I will go with you guys to the hospital." In spite of being a doctor, I couldn't do anything to help this girl being in the middle of godforsaken Forks. I knew I wouldn't let her out of my sight.

"Alright, but your friend has to drive to the hospital". Emmett nodded and hopped back in his jeep. Once we were all in the cramped ambulance, we took off with Emmett following. The two emergency responders and I stabilized her condition and checked vitals. They opened her shirt to check for serious injuries we needed to address. Although there were none, I blushed slightly from staring a little too long at her beautiful stomach and chest.

One responder spoke up about her condition, "She has serious internal bleeding and swelling in her head. She isn't going to make it much longer until she has a stroke or dies." Like my angel's light, my hope was dying by the second. We hit a bump in the road and it brought me back to the present.

Eventually after what seems like an eternity, we made it to the hospital and my girl was in good hands. We slammed open the doors and pushed my angel into the awaiting members of an emergency response team ready for the worst. Her condition looked like it rapidly deteriorated from when I saw her first at that ledge.

Emmett finally arrived and dashed in the room next to me. I stared at my broken angel being rolled down the hallway and out of my arms.

At this point, I just had to wait as she underwent procedures and stabilization. I could only wait. My angel had to survive this after what she must have gone through. She was prepared to end her life, but now I'm prepared to save it. I will never let go.

* * *

Hmmmm.. Am I evil to say the least with that cliffy? Well I hope you enjoyed anyways. I really would also enjoy a lot more reviews :) It keeps me motivated to continue. Things will soon begin to wind a little bit down in this story. Sorry I had to start off on a sour note, but hey, that's what makes this story interesting. Sooo, to end my ramble just review and stay awesome 3 xx


End file.
